


A Moon Fever

by Lolane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change, Suspense, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: Mia is young girl that interested in spiritual event that lead her to investigate The Duri village.She is suspicious about weird ritual that Duri done.She believe that ritual has thing to done with weird disease that fall upon the children in their village.But, off course there no one believe her about this.Will she can reveal the truth and make them believe her?or will she live depressed since there nobody is believing her?Not beta read, and this is my first post in here (that in english)So, pardon me if there any mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really have much idea and writing a story in english is just hard  
> well, can i count this as practicing my english?  
> if you guys find any mistake you can tell me in the comment  
> your suggestion is always welcome  
> thank you for reading my story

Our village, the Tantum village is always the most peaceful village than any other villages.

or, at least that what my grandmother said to me.

During this holiday, my mom think that me and my sister should accompany her to Tantum village for watching my grandmother. I know that she is sick but, why don't just bring her out from village to the nearest hospital? Sheesh, why did mom is so stubborn...

 

After i unload my bag, and placing everything in place. i decided to travel around the village for a while.

I somehow can stealthy pass trought Nefi, My sister. She is so annoying that i wouldn't want to invited her with me.

I walked around the village, there nothing in this place. Well, Maybe there are plant crop or livestock in nearby farm. I never like a country like atmosphere so, actually i don't like this place.

 

just before i think that i'm about to go back to my grandmother house. Suddenly, there a weird light outside the village near the forest. I run my feet to caught the light before one of the villager stop me.

"Hey, where are you going?" He ask me.

"that light" i said while pointing to the forest.

"ah, the Duri...?"

"Duri?"

"yes, that what we called them. The Duri is an traditional tribe that live in the forest. They're known for their martial art. Some said that their attack is make our body like pierced by the needles. Hmm... That why they got their name, eh? haha" he laughed. "anyway, people don't disturb them. they don't like for being distrubed" he warn me before he go off somewhere.

Off course, i never be the obdient child. I rushed to the forest that i see something that i couldn't believe in my eyes.

These weird guys (or the Duri as the man explain before) is dancing while wearing weird mask and accented some gibberish scant.

I could believe this that i run back to the village.

i told my mom about this. my mom laugh at me and told me that i'm weird.

"Just leave them alone.. they're just a traditional tribe" said my mom as she taking my sick grandmother to her room.

i can't take my eyes on my sick grandmother. seing her being so vulnerable is just rare for me. she used being the cheerful granny i known.

"Hey, big sis what are you doing at here?" Nefi, _my annoying sister ever_ came by.

"ugh, nothing you bugger"

"hmm... it looks like grandmother fever is becoming worse and worse"

"off course, it obvious you idiot"

"that kinda remind me.."

"what?"

"the neighbor's daughter is having the same fever as grandmother"

"they what?"

"Well, they got same fever as our grandmother"

suddenly, a smile is formed in lip.

"that's it! it must be a disease!"

"a disease?"

"yeah, a disease! just now i found a weird tribe called Duri and they is doing some rituals that maybe causing a disease!"

"Oh, big sis... maybe it just a coicidence"

"a coicidence? No, it's not! i got the proof"

"no, big sis.. stop that. you can't blame something to someone that you don't even know yet"

"ugh, why can you just agree with me ONCE?" i run to my room and hold tight the pillow. i started to find my special book and start to write everything that i saw this noon. 

I always thinking there a link between Duri with this weird disease. I know it, it must be them. It obvious from their movement. That supicious looking ritual must be behind all this. All of this weird disease.

"hey, big sis what are you doing at here?" Ugh.. bugger.. that my sister talking. M _y annoying little sister that love to distrub me_.

"What wrong, Nefi?" i asked her. Trying to not looked so pissed.

"It's dinner already. You better get down or else mom will kick our ass" she said lightly.

"Ok, fine.. After i finished this thing first"

"That again?" she staring at me.. no, staring at my investigation about Duri.

"What?" i stare her back.

"Oh, big sis.." she tapped her forehead, "Mom already talked about this... Leave your fantasy about Duri!"

"No, no... i can't.. It important!!"

"Big sis..."

"No! don't disturb me!"

"Big sis-"

"Get Out!"

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, MIA!"

I staring her eyes, at least to make me intimidating eventhough that me that actually being intimidated. It not that often she screaming at me, so off course this make me shock.

"Come down, let's eat our dinner" she said as she guide me out from my room.

I follow after her. As we walking to the dining room. The Duri's ritual keep haunting my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that the Main Character is suck and i hate her  
> but, i plan to make a character development to her  
> so, suggest me, or review me, or tell me everything about this story  
> thank you for reading this story


End file.
